My Love is Not a Toy!
by mnmonroe
Summary: Une has loved Treize since she was young. However she starts to question her undying affections. Will Treize learn not to toy with Une's heart or will he lose his last chance for love. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a short chapter but they will get longer. I want to set the stage so everyone had some background on how I believe their relationship might have started. Anyway I would appricate reviews and ideas.

PROLOGE:

There are times in life where time seems to stand still. The first time for me was when I was fifteen. He was the most beautiful creature I ever seen like an angel. He was nineteen years old tan and extremely handsome to my young eyes. He came to visit my parents from the academy as a representative tyring to get noble family to send their children to the academy. Needless, to say I beg my father to let me join. It took a lot of begging but my father eventually yielded to my demands.

School was hard for me I did not have much talent or great intelligence but I did have one thing many people lacked, determination. Eventually, my efforts paid off and I was starting to get the attention of others. Then the day came that I had been waiting for since I joined the academy. Treize came to me asking me for my help. I was excited to say the least we were going to be together changing the world one colony at a time. However, the hard part was just about to start my quest for Treize's heart.

End Notes: Do not forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also would like to remind you that none of these characters belong to me but this interpretation does. Une is Ann she will seem a little different in this chapter she changes threw the story. Please review me if you get a chance.**

Chapter 1: Une's Birth

_A celebration of the birth of OZ_:

The announcement of a ball came at lunch. The entire platoon of OZ solider smiled to themselves wondering who they would ask what they would wear. Ann, knew who she want to dance with more than anyone. A slight blush crossed her face a she imagined the two of them swinging around the dance floor. There was only one problem she did not own a ball gown.

Noin looked over at Une who was frowning and asked, "What is wrong Ann?"

"I do not own such a formal outfit all the ones I have will not fit they were from a few years back when I was still living at home."

Noin smiled at the woman next to her who was now pacing back and forth,

"Where am I going to get suck an outfit by tonight."

"Do not worry will find you something that will have Treize drooling I promise you." With that statement Noin laughed at obviously embarrassed Ann.

After picking the perfect dress Une went back to her room to change and bath. The silk dress was jaded green that brought out her brown eyes to perfection. She felt a little awkward with neckline that plunged deeper than she was use to. Her hair was curled slightly and it swayed with each step she took. Before she could get her shoes on their was a knock on her door she ran over to see who it was. Looking threw the peep whole it was Treize.

She opened the door probably with a touch to much enthusiasm because Treize took a step back. His hands were tucked into his pockets. Her breath stopped when she saw that one piece of hair that seemed not to do as commanded. She wonders what he was doing outside her set of rooms.

"Ann I have a request."

Without thinking she spoke in panic, "Yes I be glad too."

He smirked at her odd statement. "That is kind of you Ann but I have not told you my favor." He smiled at her with a knowing look. "You see I need assistant slash bodyguard you are the only one I know who can stand me for long hours. The thing is I will need you to work threw events like this to make sure nothing happens to me."

Ann heart dropped to floor as she realized he was here for business not for her.

He continued in ignorance of the pain he was causing her, "Ann I will need you to be more military than you are. I know you are kind woman but you are the only one who can help me."

Ann looked up at Treize and saw the need in his blue eyes and she knew she was lost. Without much thought she agreed to his demand. He smiled and told her to met him down at the party in 30 minutes. With the click of the door the death of her dream that Treize would ever love her. The tears fell in self pity as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ann walked over to the dresser and pick up her uniform and dressed with the efficient of years of practice. In the corner of her dresser was a pair glasses she had not worn in years she did not feel like putting in her contact. What differences would it make Treize would never notice she was just a tool to him. Pick up the glasses in disgust she stared at them for minute. Perching them on her nose quickly she oddly felt comforted them they had somehow become a shield from the world for her. She smirked to herself if Treize want a solider she would give him the best he ever seen. Putting her hair up into efficient buns she stared at the image that was looking back her. It was cool and calculating a woman no man would mess with. "My name is Lady Une from this point on."

Treize was dancing with multiple women when he got his first look at Lady Une. He walked over to Zechs and asked him who that woman was. He had no idea until she walked over to him. Treize-sam she spoke in voice that sound familiar. It was Ann he was shocked at the change gone was the gently lady he come to know. In her place was a tough talking hard playing solider. He smiled at his luck to have such a usefully player.

He finally spoke, "It nice of you to join us Ann."

"My name is Lady Une!"

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review me until next time keep safe.**


End file.
